As shown in FIG. 1, a bow that is currently being used is configured to include: a handle 10 at a central portion of which a grip portion 11 is formed in which the grip portion 11 is gripped by a user; a pair of wings 20 that are respectively coupled to both ends of the handle 10; and a bow string 30 that is tied between the wings 20. Further, as shown in FIG. 2, the handle 10 is combined with each wing 20 in which a fixing pin 12 formed in the handle 10 is inserted into a fitting groove 21 formed in each wing 20 to thus support one end of each wing 20, and a coupling pin 22 of each wing 20 is coupled with a coupling groove 13 formed in each end of the handle 10.
However, when such an existing bow is used and thus the bow string 30 is pulled, the bow wings 20 may be bent backward. Accordingly, as shown in FIG. 2, a minute displacement (that is shown as alternated long and short dash lines in FIG. 2) may occur at one end portion of each wing 20 coupled to the handle 10. This displacement may occur and be finally transferred to the handle 10, together with vibration generated by the wings during firing of an arrow, to thereby cause degradation of accuracy of the arrow. Here, if an interval between the fixing pin 12 and the coupling groove 13 that play a role of fixing each wing 20 is narrowed in order to reduce the displacement, an amplitude of the vibration becomes small, but the vibration is long-lasting, while if the interval is widened, a speed of attenuating the vibration becomes large, but the amplitude of the vibration becomes widened.